You are my Sunshine
by SeaChelles09
Summary: Set in both seasons: when Kari is constantly passing out, Izzy realizes Tai's never around. Now fed up with this, Izzy finally get's his one shot at Tai: for Kari's sake
1. Prolouge: Disclaimer

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Prologue**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Digimon, although I wish I did 3

_Note: I made a little screw up earlier, I had put down 'Agumon' when I should've put 'Koromon'. My bad, I changed it!_

Anyway, here's a little story I made in-between my DG Books, It's a little short, but it's easy to write. As you can already tell, Izzy and Kari are my favorite digidestineds, and I do like Tai, but this story will probably make Tai seem like an A$$. Enjoy, and please review!

P.S, these stories take place in:

-**Season One**: After the Episode: "Crest of Light" when Izzy, Tai, Sora, T.K, and Kari defeat Machindramon in the sewers. If you haven't seen it, here's an episode guide from Lelola(dot)net:

**49."The Crest of Light"  
Description: **The gang battles through an underground sewer where they stumble across the powerful WaruMonzaemon & the Numemon. When a light washes over Kari's body, the team is given added power, aiding them in their continuing battle with the Dark Masters.

-**Season 2**: This story keeps going back and forth between the two seasons, but the main season is this one. Season one's only a memory. Season 2 takes place after the episode "Opposite's Attract" also courteously of lelola(dot)net:

**31."Opposites Attract"  
Description: **They digidestined were defeated. There was no way their power compared to that of Blackwargreymon. To raise spirits, the digidestined decide to look for Gatomon's lost Holy ring. With that ring, Gatomon's powers will increase. Kari and Yolei go off without the others to look for the ring. In the middle of their search, they find Ken and he joins them. As they walk through a forest, something unexpected happens. They find themselves in another dimension. Ken and Kari feared that darkness was approaching them. Yolei couldn't sense anything and begins to feel left out and alone. This causes her to act hardheaded, but this just makes everything worse! What's Yolei going to do and what is this evil that Ken and Kari sense? Will they be able to find Gatomon's tail ring and if they do, will it be enough? Will this experience be enough for Ken to rejoin the group? And what's this fusion?

Thank you for visiting!

Xoxox,

Chelle 3


	2. Chapter 1: Kari's Collapse

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

**_Time: After episode: "The Crest Of Light"_**

**_Location: Digital World, in sewers_**

"Kari!"

"Tai let's move it or we'll never make it out of here!"

"It's Kari, she's fainted again!"

"Tai, we have to keep moving, carry her or something!"

"Izzy, we can't just leave her like this."

"But Tai-"

"Are you looking to get punched again?"

"Both of you, STOP IT!"

Izzy and Tai stopped arguing and looked at Sora in surprise.

"We barely managed to defeat Machindramon, and if we don't get out of these sewers we'll all become digital-dust."

"She's right," Izzy said. "I'm sorry, Tai."

"No, it's okay Izzy," Tai muttered as he walked over to Kari's fallen body. "I was just in Big Brother-mode again. And I'm sorry for punching you earlier; you still have to get me back-"

"I told you, forget it," Izzy remarked in a pout. "Now let's move it like Sora said."

"Tai…Tai…"

Sora, Tai, Izzy, and T.K all spun around in surprise. Kari was pushing herself to her knees.

"Forget about me…all I'm doing is slowing you down."

"No I won't, Tai said, running over to help her to her feet. "You're one of us now, and we'll never leave you behind. Where's that medicine I got for you?"

"It won't work, Tai," T.K piped up. "She doesn't have a fever, I think."

"I'm…so sorry…Tai…" Kari said as her eyes faded out. "It hurts…" With that, Kari fell limp in Tai's arms.

"KARI!"

"She's okay, Tai," Sora said, walking over to him. "'Queen' Kari's just exhausted from her light show. We have no choice but to wait until she's well rested."

Gatomon snapped her paw. "Of course! There's a species of flowers that grow down here, it's pollen can help recuperate Kari's strength faster then just resting!"

"Really? You're joking?" Sora said, exasperated. Gatomon shook her head.

"Well, it's not as strong as it could be, due to the lack of sunlight, but it works. When we've treated her, all we have to do is wait an hour and she'll be fine."

"Well, what're we waiting for?" Tai said, putting Kari down gently. "Let's go look for it!"

Gatomon nodded, and turned around. "Let's go!" With that, Gatomon took off running on four paws. Sora, Biyomon, Patamon, and T.K followed.

"Izzy, you and Koromon stay here with Kari!" Tai called over his shoulders as he vanished after them.

"But Tai!" Izzy called, taking a step forward. He groaned, and then sat down next to Kari. "Sometimes I just do want to hit him."

"Izzy," Tentomon warned. "You know it's not the right thing to do."

"I know," he sighed. After two minutes, Izzy pulled out his laptop and started memorizing the Digimon Analyzer again.

**_Time: Four years later, after Episode: "Opposites Attract"_**

_**Location: Odeiba Jr. High Computer Lab**_

"Kari!"

"I'm okay, Yolei. Really, I am."

"Are you sure?" Yolei asked, helping Kari to her feet.

"I just tripped on the roots," Kari said, grabbing Yolei's shoulder's to help her stand up. "The roots are about as big as the forest themselves."

Yolei didn't look reassured. "Kari, you've been like this ever since Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolved to Silphymon. I think you've been tripping way too often."

"I know," Kari said, looking in Yolei's eyes. Yolei could see pain in Kari's eyes.

"C'mon," Yolei said, dragging Kari to the others. "We can look for Gatomon's tail-ring tomorrow; right now we need to get you home."

Kari nodded and allowed Yolei to drag her to the digiport. Yolei walked over to the screen.

"Izzy, we're ready to come back!"

Izzy's face showed up on the screen. "Hang on just a few seconds, my mom's about to leave to go grocery shopping."

"Okay," Yolei said, casting a worried glance at Kari. "Are you sure?"

Kari nodded weakly. Yolei bit her lip. "Izzy!"

His face reappeared on the screen. "What?"

"Kari's not doing too well," Yolei said. Kari nodded, but she fell limp. Without warning, the impact of Kari's full weight reached Yolei, and she collapsed with Kari.

"Hang on Yolei!" Izzy said, panicked. "I'm sending Ken and Davis to help you!"

"Forget it, I got it," Yolei said, pulling out from under Kari, her glasses askew. But, the screen was already glowing, and Davis and Ken were coming through. Within a few minutes, Davis and Ken with Kari, and Yolei were flying back through the digital gate and back into Izzy's room. Davis and Ken were laying Kari on Izzy's bed.

"She looks horrible," Sora said, kneeling next to Kari. "What happened, Yolei?"

"She just sorta passed out," Yolei explained, popping her back. "She really needs to slow down on rice cakes. That's the last time I give her an 'all-Kari-can-eat buffet line' from my family's convenient store."

"We have to get her to the hospital," Izzy said. "And while we're at it, someone should call Tai."

Sora, Ken, Davis, Cody, T.K, Yolei and Matt looked at each other.

"I'll do it," Yolei sighed. "After all, it is my fault."

"I'll do it," Matt offered. "It's not your fault Yolei, Kari is prone to these things. She can't help it either."

"Great," Yolei said, sarcastically. "Then can I blame Mother Nature?"

"There won't be anyone to blame if we can't get Kari to the hospital," Izzy said. "Yolei, you and Davis try to call an ambulance, then you two, Ken, and T.K can go with Kari to the hospital. Matt and I will try to contact Tai, and then Sora and Cody can go back to the Digital World and tell Gatomon and Hawkmon what happened."

Everyone nodded and went off. Sora and Cody vanished in a blast of light, Davis and Yolei waited for the ambulance, and within five minutes, Davis, Yolei, T.K, Ken, and Kari were off to the hospital. Now, Matt was trying to get a hold of Tai on the phone. Izzy flopped backwards on his bed, looking at the ceiling. Memories of four years ago poured into his mind, but he was rudely brought back when Matt ran back into the room.

"I got a hold of Tai's mom," Matt said. Izzy sat up. "Tai's at a soccer conference in Italy. How come he never told us?"

"That's just great," Izzy said, moodily. "Well, what about Kari? Did you tell Mrs. Kamiya?"

Matt shook his head. "No, she already sounded upset as it is."

_Typical Tai…_ "Well, then I guess we'll have to take care of Kari."

Matt blinked uncertainly at him. "Can we do that?"

"Of course," Izzy said, getting up and walking to the door. He tossed Matt his shoes. Matt caught it in surprise.

"Now put your shoes on," Izzy said as he put his on and opened the front door. "We're going to the hospital."


	3. Chapter 2: Gateway to Italy

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Time: Four years ago**_

_**Location: Digital World, in sewers**_

"Mmm…"

"Izzy look, I think she's coming around!"

"Tentomon not so loud," Izzy said as he pushed his laptop aside. Kari's eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened slowly. The first thing she saw was Izzy's relieved face above her, then Tentomon flapping above him and Koromon patting her arm. Kari sat up.

"Where's Tai?" she asked, worried.

"He's gone with Sora and T.K to get healing flowers for you," Izzy responded, helping her sit up. "Gatomon went with them too."

"I see," Kari said. She looked at Izzy. "Izzy, I haven't known you long enough, but Tai's told me a lot about you."

"He did?" Izzy said, dumbfounded. "What did he say?"

"Things," Kari said as she brought her knees to her chest. She rested her head on her knees. "He said without you, we wouldn't be here now."

"Oh, I see," Izzy said. He sat back and sighed. Tai _always_ said that about him. "He's told us a lot about you too. He said 'Kari's a self-less person who'd even give her life to make sure one person is happy and healthy.'"

Kari giggled. "You sounded just like him when you said that part."

A smile spread across Izzy's lips. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, how do you feel?"

"Just fine," Kari said, standing up. "You know what else Tai told me about you? He said you're smart. Really smart. And now I know why. You're always on your laptop."

"Yeah, I know that," Izzy remarked as he stood up. "If you're strong enough we should start looking for the others."

"Izzy," Kari said, acting as if she hadn't heard him. "Sometimes, knowledge isn't enough."

"What do you mean?" Izzy asked, staring at her.

"Well, you saw what just happened to me back there with the Numemon. The only way I could bring out that light was to face the darkness, and accept it. So, sometimes you have to do the opposite of knowledge."

"Oh," Izzy said. "But the opposite of knowledge would be dense."

Kari giggled again, that seemed to take a lot from her because she collapsed to her knees again. Izzy ran over to her.

"Kari, you're perspiration rather quickly," Izzy exclaimed as he laid her on her back. "You're going pale."

Kari moaned, but she smiled. "No silly, the opposite of knowledge isn't being stupid. It's intuition."

Izzy stopped panicking. "Intuition? As in, a gut feeling?"

Kari nodded. "In some situations, there won't be time where you can spend hours on your laptop trying to figure something out. There are times in which you have to listen to what your heart is telling you to do." Kari coughed weakly. "Take care of my brother, okay?"

"What are you talking about," Izzy yelled at her. "You'll be fine!"

Izzy grabbed her hand and gasped. "She's getting colder."

"Izzy," Tentomon said. "Are humans supposed to turn blue around the mouth?"

Izzy started sweating out of fear. "She's dying…"

_**Time: Present Day**_

_**Location: Hospital**_

"Are you Ms. Kamiya's friends?"

"We are," Yolei said, jumping up from the chair in the waiting room. "Will she be okay?"

"She's resting," the doctor said, pushing up his square rimmed glasses. He hesitated for a moment and pushed back a strand of brown curly hair. "Unfortunately, we don't know what's wrong with her. We think it may be low blood pressure, but we can't be sure. We'll have to keep her here for a couple of days and run tests."

Yolei nodded helplessly. _Like poor Kari had a choice._

"Thanks doctor," T.K said, shepherding the others out of the waiting room. When they made it outside, Izzy and Matt came running up to them.

"How…is…she?" Matt panted.

"They don't know what's wrong with her," Yolei frowned. "I'm scared. Maybe it's my fault."

"Why would it be?" T.K asked, surprised.

"Ever since we combined to DNA digivolved," Yolei explained. "Kari's been really weak and collapsing all too often."

"Maybe it doesn't have to do with DNA digivolving," Ken said. "Maybe it has to do with the Dark Ocean."

"That's that weird realm you guys were transported to, right?" Izzy asked.

Ken and Yolei nodded. Yolei sighed. "That makes sense. But, what really gets me is the fact the doctors don't know what's wrong with her."

"Then it has to do with the Digital World," Matt said. Izzy frowned, he was deep in thought.

"Matt," he finally said. "Come with me, we have something to do."

Matt gave Izzy an odd look, but the teenager was already down the street. Matt followed him.

"Wait!" Yolei called after them. "What do you want us to do?"

"Go home," Izzy called over his shoulder. "And try not to tell Mrs. Kamiya yet!"

Yolei's shoulders slumped. "I hate it when I can't do anything!"

"Izzy, slow down!"

"We have to hurry Matt!"

"Hurry where to? Ugh, I picked the wrong day to wear jeans and boots."

Izzy stopped and turned around. Sure enough, Matt dressed more like a teenager going to a club in his dark blue jeans, tan boots, and band t-shirt, instead of a marathon runner. Izzy was different, he was wearing long green shorts, an orange tee under a thin green vest, and his shoes were brown tennis. He looked more suitable for running long distances.

"Matt," Izzy said while Matt panted against an old apartment building. "We have to get Tai here."

Matt stopped panting and gave Izzy a how-the-hell-do-we-do-that? look.

"Simple," Izzy explained as if Matt had asked. "We find a successful portal to the conference, and use the Digital World as a means to get to our, hopeful, destination."

"In English?" Matt remarked, looking stupefied. Izzy sighed and bit his lip.

"We…uh…use the gate to the Digital World to get to Italy."

"Where Tai is?" Matt asked. Izzy nodded. "That's a great plan, Iz, but there's a problem."

"What's implausible enough to ruin our plan?" Izzy frowned.

"Simple," Matt mocked. "In ten words. We. Have. No. Clue. What. Part. Of. Italy. Tai's. In."

"I suppose you're right," Izzy said, scratching his head. "But, that's simple to locate."

"Really, how?" Matt asked, blinking.

"Follow me," Izzy said.

Within five minutes, they were sitting in front of Izzy's home computer, searching the internet.

"If we can just find out which soccer conference Tai went with, we can find the proper location," Izzy said, clicking away. Matt grinned, he was watching over his shoulder.

"Izzy, you're a genius," Matt said. Izzy grinned.

"Tell me something I don't already know."

There was a sharp beep, and two windows popped up on the screen.

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed, but in a moment his face fell.

"What is it?" Matt asked, worried.

"It says here," Izzy explained. "That two Japanese teams went to Italy. I'm not sure which one is Tai's."

"Well, what do they say?" Matt groaned.

"This one here says that this team consists of boys ages 14-17, and they went to Naples to settle the Junior Division. The other one consists of boys 15 & 16 and they went to Rome for the Final Championship. I'm not sure which one Tai's in."

"Why not try both?" Matt suggested.

"Are you crazy?" Izzy shouted. "They're at least 100 miles apart!"

"Sorry," Matt said, taking a step back. "Don't bite my head off. And why are you so uptight anyway?"

Izzy realized he was on his feet. He sighed and sat back down. "Sorry Matt. It just makes me really mad. Tai used to always beat me up even if I_ thought_ about leaving Kari behind. Now he's sacrificing his sister in order to win some tournament."

"Well," Matt said. "We could research each team, but that would take too long. Izzy, you choose."

"What?" Izzy said, dumbstruck. "You want me to…pick?"

"Did I stutter?" Matt said. "Pick which one. If we're planning on getting Tai, we have to do it now. So pick: Naples or Rome?"

Izzy bit his lower lip. _You once told me there would be a time when I'd have to use my instincts. But this time, I'm using it to save you. Again…But, which do I chose?_

"Naples."

Matt smiled. "That's perfect! Now, all we need is a gate."

Izzy nodded, surprised at his sudden decision. _That was easy; all we need is a gate._ "The closest gate to Naples is in Salerno. But…that's at least 50 miles from Naples."

Matt punched his fist in his palm. "That could take hours to get to."

"Hey, Izzy? Are you there?"

"Sora?" Izzy said, jumping to his feet. "Where are you?"

"Open the gate," Sora's voice said. "I'm here with Cody, Gatomon, and Hawkmon."

"Great," Izzy said as the gate window popped up.

"We heard you talking about Italy," Cody admitted.

"Yeah," Sora said. "And there's a closer gate to Naples, I had to use it once when I missed the bus to the tennis championship."

"You transported through the Digital World?" Matt asked.

Sora blushed. "Yeah, but it's really simple. I'll take you guys to the gate."

Izzy and Matt took out their digivices and held it to the screen, within minutes the two were swallowed in the light and found themselves traveling to the Digital World. When the 'rinse cycle' feeling was over, Izzy and Matt were standing next to Sora and Cody, along with Hawkmon, Biyomon, Armadillomon, and Gatomon.

"It's just down that way," Sora said, pointing to a mountainous region. "We'll let Birdramon take us there." Sora held up her digivice to Biyomon. "Ready?"

The pink bird nodded as she started to glow. The little glowing bird became a large figure.

"Biyomon digivolve to…Birdramon!"

When Sora, Cody, Izzy, Matt, and the other digimon jumped on her, Birdramon flew off in the direction of the mountains. When the rough valley was underneath them, Sora scanned the area. Finally, she pointed to a dense mountain region.

"There's the screen," Sora said as Birdramon landed and let them off. "When you're finished, contact us on the D-Terminal. Cody and I will take Hawkmon and Gatomon home, and then we'll check up on Kari."

Izzy nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Sora grinned. "Good luck finding Tai. I hope he's in Naples."

When Sora and Birdramon vanished behind distant mountains, Matt turned to Izzy.

"Let's round up Oni-chan," Matt said, holding up his digivice to the screen.

"Ditto that," Izzy said, doing the same.


	4. Chapter 3: Carina and Her light

**Note: **Hey guys, it's me the crazy author ;) I was just wondering, if any of you guys are Italian or can speak fluent Italian, read over the Italian part and let me know if I did it right. I don't know anything about Italian, so let me know if I said words out of order or something, trust me, FreeTranslations isn't too helpful when it comes to phrases! (I know some Spanish and some words have to be rearranged)

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Time: Four years ago**_

_**Location: Sewers**_

"Kari, can you hear me?"

"Izzy, do something!"

"I don't know what to do," Izzy said, shaking. "She's dying and I'm not sure what to do!"

Tentomon flew in front of Izzy. "Well, look on your computer, or check her, or something!"

"Check her, right." Koromon bounced over to Kari and put an antenna on her throat. "Her heart beat's weak, but I don't think it's that."

"The result of blue around her mouth means she's not getting enough oxygen to her lungs."

Izzy leaned over and put his ear to her chest. "She's wheezing so her lungs must be contracting."

"She's what and her lungs are con-what?" Koromon asked, curious.

"He said she's a geezer and her lungs are compensating," Tentomon guessed.

Izzy managed to smile despite the situation. "No silly, her lungs are collapsing in on themselves. The only way to save her is to get oxygen back into her lungs."

"And we do that, how?" Koromon asked. Izzy got up and ran to his computer.

"Let me just get my laptop-" He stopped. _Sometimes, there won't be time for knowledge…you have to use your instincts sometimes._

_Instincts._

"But, what do I do?" Izzy thought as Kari's words floated around in his head.

"Izzy?" Tentomon asked, worried. "It's not normal of you to converse with yourself."

Izzy spun around to look at Koromon and Tentomon. "Do you guys know CPR?"

"What's 'VCR'?" Tentomon asked.

"I think I know what that is," Koromon answered. "Tai showed me when we were in the Real World. It's a sort of machine that you put into another machine to play a machine."

"Oh, I see," Tentomon said. "Which machine?"

"We're running out of time," Izzy exclaimed. "Never mind, I'll do it myself!"

"You're going to put a machine in Kari?" Koromon asked, frowning. Izzy ignored him and dropped to his knees next to Kari. She was barely breathing, but she looked so peaceful. _Like an angel…_

Izzy shook his head. _Don't think like that, Izumi. She's Tai's younger sister and I'm only doing this to keep her alive. _

Izzy hesitated, then pinched Kari's nose and pushed Kari's chin so her mouth was partially open. Koromon and Tentomon watched in awe a few feet away. Izzy squeezed his eyes shut willing himself to get this over with. Without any further hesitation, Izzy gently placed his mouth on Kari's bitter cold one.

_**Time: Present**_

_**Location: Kamiya Residence**_

"It's so quiet in this house."

"You can say that again, it's only because there are no kids in the house."

"Hey! Get your feet off the table!" Mrs. Kamiya leaned over the kitchen counter to yell at her husband whose feet were resting on the coffee table of the living room. Mr. Kamiya grinned at his wife.

"Alright, sorry," he said, only taking one foot of the table. Mrs. Kamiya sighed and resumed cleaning the dishes.

"I swear, you're worse than the kids sometimes," she added. Mr. Kamiya flipped on the TV and clicked it to the sports channel. Mr. Kamiya grinned.

"Hey look! It's Tai's team playing against Italy! He's led the team up by ten points."

"That's my big boy," Mrs. Kamiya said, dipping a plate in sudsy water. The phone rang as Tai scored a goal on TV, and Mr. Kamiya was too energetic to get it. Mrs. Kamiya dried off her hands and reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Is this Kari's mother?" the voice asked.

Mrs. Kamiya placed the phone between her ear and shoulder in order to use both hands to dry off the plate. "This is she."

"Wonderful," the voice said. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for awhile."

"What's the problem?" Mrs. Kamiya asked as she threw the rag back on its shelf.

The voice hesitated. "Well, it's about Kari."

Mrs. Kamiya put the phone back in her right hand. She clutched the plate to her heart in her other hand. "What's wrong with my little baby? And who are you?"

The voice hesitated once more. "Well, sorry, I must've forgotten my manners. I'm Mrs. Izumi, Izzy's mother."

"Izzy's mother," Mrs. Kamiya repeated. A smile spread a cross her face. "That gentle child is yours?"

"Yes, he is," Mr. Izumi said proudly. Her voice faltered. "But, it's not Izzy we're talking about. I just got a call from Izzy maybe 45 minutes ago, saying he was at the hospital with Kari. I went to check up on him, you can imagine how scared I was when I got that call, and when I asked the doctor if he'd seen Izzy or Kari, he said Kari was being hospitalized."

"What?" Mrs. Kamiya exclaimed. He fingers were turning red from squeezing the phone too hard. Mr. Kamiya stopped watching TV and turned to his wife, his face curious and worried. Mrs. Kamiya turned away from him.

"Yes, I know, and it gets worse," Mrs. Izumi continued. "I asked if I could see Kari, and they let me in to see her. When I looked at her, well, she was in horrible shape. However, just as I left, Kari started fidgeting, like she was having a fit or something, and then she was still…"

"…I…"

"This may be shocking, and it's going to be really hard to explain, but…Kari's slipped into a coma. The doctors don't think she has a chance. I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this."

Mrs. Kamiya couldn't find her tongue. "…Okay…"

"Once again, I'm sorry. I'll do what I can to help though. Good-bye now."

Mrs. Izumi hung up, and the only thing that could be heard now was the dialing tone of the phone. Mrs. Kamiya dropped her plate, and it shattered into a million pieces as it hit the floor. She crumpled to the floor, the phone sliding away from her. Mr. Kamiya walked over to his wife and knelt beside her. He cuddled her as she cried in despair.

----------------------------

"Whoa!"

"Matt, you're on my leg!"

"Izzy, you're squishing my elbow."

"¡Heehee, _lei due ragazzi sono molto il comico_!"

Matt's vision finally settled in, and he found himself in a room.

A girl's room.

Matt quickly jumped up while managing to free his leg from the wrath of Izzy, and looked around. It seemed he was in a room of an 11-year-old girl; flower-print wallpaper looked fresh on the walls, a four-poster bed sat in a corner draped with flora sheets and pillows, and the room was covered in stuffed animals galore and topped off with a huge circular white rug on top of an oak floor. It seemed Matt and Izzy had landed in the middle of the large rug. Matt turned around. A girl of about 11 was looking at them; her large green eyes stared at Matt as she brushed curly auburn hair from her tanned face.

"_Ciao_," she said, her Italian fluent and clear. "¿_La sono gli amici di Sora?"_

"_Ciao_," Matt answered weakly. Izzy picked himself off of the ground and brush loose lint puffs of off his shirt. Matt turned to Izzy.

"What'd she say?" Matt whispered. Izzy glared at him.

"How am I supposed to know Italian?"

"But you know everything," Matt whined. A smile crept on Izzy's face.

"You sound just like Davis. And just where are we?"

"_Nella mia stanza_," the girl answered. A clueless look washed over Matt and Izzy's face. The girl giggled. "_Scusa_. I didn't realize you didn't speak Italian. _Mi chiamo_ Carina."

"I understood that," Izzy said, grinning. "Hello Carina, doesn't that mean nice in Italian?"

Carina nodded. "_Sì_, I'm sorry about before. I asked if you were friends of Sora?"

Matt admired her accent, it added a nice twist to the Japanese. "_Ciao, mi chiamo_ Matt. And this is my _amici_, Izzy."

Carina grinned at Matt. "You're accent is hard to understand. Anyway, Sora sent me an email that you guys were coming."

Matt realized this must be her room. And he realized something else. If Sora knew this girl, and she wasn't surprised at the fact that Matt and Izzy just flew out of the computer, then that meant-

"Are you a digidestined?" Matt asked. Carina smiled.

"I am. You two must also be digidestined, _corrija_?"

Izzy and Matt nodded. Carina's face turned serious.

"My parent's aren't home right now, so this would be the perfect time to take you to your friend. Come on, I'll take you."

Matt and Izzy looked at each other, than at Carina, but she was already opening her room door.

"How do you propose we get there?" Izzy asked. Carina popped her head back into the room.

"You're _in Italia_ now, we travel by motor scooters."

Matt and Izzy looked at each other.

"I'm not even old enough to drive, yet," Matt moaned.


	5. Chapter 4: Darkness and Memories

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Time: Four years ago**_

_**Location: Digital World, in sewers**_

"Izzy! What are you doing?" Tentomon asked.

"He's trying to swallow Kari's head!" Koromon exclaimed. Izzy ignored them and continued to breathe air into Kari.

"He's insane! Tai's going to kill him!"

"What's he doing now?" Tentomon asked as Izzy started pushing on Kari's stomach.

"He's trying to make her flat," Koromon guessed.

"This isn't the time to be joking! Izzy snapped as he returned to filling Kari's lungs with air.

"Isn't that called 'kissing'?" Tentomon asked. Izzy stopped and he looked up at them.

"No, this is called Cardiopulmonary resuscitation!" Izzy said, blushing. He returned to pumping her stomach.

"Izzy!" Tentomon called out. "Be careful or you'll crush her!"

Izzy stopped, his head still down. He turned to look at Kari's face. Tear drops fell onto her chin.

"I'm sorry, Kari," Izzy said softly, crying. What really got him was, is he crying for Kari? Or was he crying for himself? Izzy plopped next to Kari and he cradled her head in his arms, tears splashed on her forehead. Tentomon took a cautious step forward.

"Izzy," he said, but he didn't know how to continue.

"I've let her down," Izzy said. "I've let Tai down. I promised I'd take care of her, and I failed. She's dead and I have _no_ clue what to do. Oh Tentomon, I _don't_ know what to do! I've never felt so hopeless in my entire life! Tai's going to kill me!"

"Will you stop thinking about Tai for just one minute?" Tentomon shouted. Izzy looked up in alarm, his eyes full of salty-water.

"Tentomon," he said softly.

"Yes, Tentomon," the digimon huffed. "I'm here for you, Izzy. Listen, you're an eleven-year-old boy who knows more than all the people I've met put together, and that may not be a lot of people, but I do know that you're the smartest kid ever. You've pulled us through a lot more strains than Matt, Kari, Sora, or even Tai put together! Forget what Tai thinks, just clear your head and focus. Listen to what you're hearts telling you, instead of your brain!"

A flush of hope opened inside Izzy. Tentomon's words made sense. Maybe this is what Kari meant, never give up, think with your heart and take chances instead of using your brain. Izzy smiled at his digimon and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks buddy."

"Sure," Tentomon said. "So, is this the old Izzy?"

"Nope," Izzy said, gently getting to his knees and putting Kari back on the ground. "You've awaken a whole new Izzy. A better one that'll spend less time on the computer, and more time with his friends."

If Tentomon had a mouth, the grin would've fill up the entire sewer system. Izzy looked down at Kari. She wasn't dead yet…if he listened to his heart. Izzy closed his eyes and got rid of all the panic inside of him. He pushed through all of his doubts and worries and even pushed aside his knowledge. When he finally felt the hope spread through his fingertips, a purplish glow invaded his eyelids. He opened his eyes and found his crest glowing inside of his shirt. He pulled it out and examined it. Maybe he didn't need to be a braniac to activate it all the time. Maybe his care for his friends and digimon was enough to make it glow. Another light penetrated Izzy's eyes, but this one was pink. Kari's entire body glowed like she did hours ago against the fight with Machindramon. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up slowly.

"Izzy," her voice was deeper, like before, but confused. "What happened?"

"You came back," he said, grinning and pushing the memories of moments ago from his mind.

"Kari!" Tentomon and Koromon said, running to her. Her light faded out and she smiled at them.

"Hey guys…we have company," Kari said as her crest light died down. Izzy's crest continued to glow, and he frowned.

"What are you talking about? We're the only ones here?"

A crash echoed at the other end of the tunnel, and a large metal dinosaur-like digimon roared as it stepped inside.

"What's that?" Kari asked.

"That's Chaosdramon," Tentomon said. "An mega level digimon, his chaos crusher is enough to crush anyone to pieces! Must be one of Machindramon's leftover goons."

"We have to get out of here," Koromon said.

"We can't, otherwise the others won't know where we've gone," Izzy said.

"And _if_ we manage to escape, the others may run into him," Tentomon pointed out.

Koromon turned to look at them. "Then what do we do? I can't digivolve because Tai's not here, and this is a _mega_ level digimon."

"Then _we'll_ take this fight," Izzy said, taking a step toward the virus digimon.

Chaosdramon roared as he spotted them. Izzy looked at Tentomon, the digimon nodded. Izzy held up his still-glowing crest at Tentomon, the purple light surrounding his body. Kari started glowing too, her light giving Tentomon an extra boost of power, enough to make him digivolve beyond belief.

_**Time: Present**_

_**Location: Kari's Hospital Room**_

"Where…am I?"

"Yolei, you are here, with me."

"Kari? Is that you?"

The darkness around Yolei faded as a blinding light slowly walked over to her. Yolei stood up, and realized the figure in the light was too small to be the Kari she knew. When Yolei's eyes adjusted, she could see a small Kari. She wasn't sure how old she was until she noted the whistle around her neck. Yolei dropped to her knees.

"You're Kari, from fours years ago?"

Little Kari nodded. "Yes, I am. Yolei, I'm scared."

"Why?" Yolei frowned. She didn't feel sympathetic right now, she was scared too. Where was she at anyway?

"You're in my conscience," Little Kari said. Yolei blinked in surprise.

"I see…well, wait a minute! Kari, you're in a coma!"

The girl looked down, sad. "I know Yolei. I don't think I'm strong enough this time."

Yolei looked around at the darkness. "Is this what's been attacking you since we got back from the Dark Ocean? Darkness?"

Little Kari looked up in surprise, her eyes filled with tears. "The Dark Ocean? It could be. All I know is, even in my dreams I'm running from it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yolei demanded. "We're a team, we're DNA digivolution partners! I'm here for you Kari, but I can't do anything unless you ask for help."

Little Kari looked at her, a small smile on her face. "R-really? You'll really help me…fight this battle?"

"Duh!" Yolei said, gently punching Little Kari's shoulder. "What are friends for?"

"Yolei," Little Kari said. A pink light swallowed her, and the little girl grew taller. When the light faded, the regular Kari was standing there, camera around her neck, and a grin plastered on her face. Yolei jumped forward and hugged Kari.

"You're back!"

"Ugh, I'm happy to see you too, but please don't squeeze so hard!"

Yolei let go and pulled back, tears of happiness in her eyes. Kari, too, was crying, but in happiness.

"I promise I'll help whenever you need it," Yolei said. Kari nodded.

"And I promise to ask for help when I need it."

The darkness swirled around the girls, and vanished, leaving them in a sewer. Kari gasped.

"Where are we?" Yolei asked. Kari grabbed Yolei's arm to get her attention.

"Look there," Kari said. Yolei looked in the direction, and saw four figures in the distance: two standing, one lying down, and one kneeling over the lying down one. "That's my darkest memory."

"But why?" Yolei asked as the lying down figure glowed a pink light. The kneeling figure and lying down figure stood up and hugged. Yolei caught a glimpse of a laptop abandoned in the corner, and a red bug standing next to an orange dinosaur.

"Wait," Yolei said. "Is that Tentomon, Koromon, and Izzy?"

The Kari beside her nodded. "Yes, and that glowing figure is me."

Yolei's mouth flew open as the wall crumbled and a metal dinosaur joined the party.

"Chaosdramon," Kari informed. "He almost got us. But, that digimon isn't what makes this memory so dark. It's what Izzy was keeping a secret. After he saved us from that digimon Izzy flushed that memory out of him forever."

"I don't believe it," Yolei breathed. "Well, what do we do?"

"Nothing," Kari said, sitting on the ground.

"Nothing!" Yolei exclaimed. "Nothing! Kari, you're dying and all you can do is sit here?"

"What can I do?" Kari asked blandly. Yolei sighed and sat down next to Kari. The sewer faded out and Yolei and Kari were sitting under a tree in the jungle of the digital world.

_**Two minutes earlier**_

"Did you see that?" Davis exclaimed.

"Yolei!" Ken exclaimed, still shocked. "She was absorbed by Kari."

"Why Yolei?" T.K wondered.

"Yolei's just vanished before our eyes and you're wondering _why_ she was chosen?"

T.K looked up and glared at Davis. "Well, goggle-for-brains, if we can find out why she was sucked up by Kari, maybe we can find out where she went!"

"Don't talk about my goggles, Y.O!"

"It's T.K!"

T.K grabbed Davis shirt and pulled his fist back. As T.K tried to swing his arm, he couldn't move it. He turned his head around to see Ken holding his fists.

"Both of you, stop acting like children. We have other things to worry about. Since we can't do much here, the least we can do is sop at Kari's house and tell Mrs. Kamiya what's happening."

"Don't worry about that," Davis said, freeing himself from T.K's grip. "Izzy's mom has already told her."

Ken sighed. "We could at least give her our-"

Ken's face paled. T.K and Davis, who were standing in front of him, looked at each other.

"Ken?"

"Look at Kari," Ken said, pointing over their shoulder. T.K and Davis spun around and saw Kari, her eyes lids were flickering and a moan escaped her lips.

"She's waking up!" Davis said, running to stand next to her bed. "About time!"

T.K paused and frowned. "Where's Yolei?" T.K heard a groan behind him and he turned around. Ken was grabbing his head in agony. T.K ran to him, putting his hands on his shoulder.

"Ken? Ken, can you hear me?"

Ken was shaking, his eyes wide in fright. "It's…here…"

"What is?" T.K asked. Ken shook his head. T.K shook his slightly. "Ken, I can't help unless you talk to me!"

"T.L!"

T.K swiveled his head around until he saw Davis. Davis was pinning Kari to the bed.

"Kari's having a seizure or something!"

"Tai! Don't let them get me! No! Yolei, help me! T.K, Gatomon, Izzy, someone save me!"

"I guess that means she's not in a coma," Davis said.

"This isn't the time to joke!" T.K said. "Something weird is going on and it's only affecting Kari and Ken!"

A green light emitted from T.K's belt loop. He took out his glowing digivice. Ken's hands loosened on his head, his eyes slowly returning to their normal size. T.K blinked in surprise.

"Davis, take out your digivice and hold it to Kari!" T.K ordered. Davis looked at him in confusion, but did as told. Blue lights splashed in Kari's face, and she settled down a little, breathing heavily. Davis sighed and collapsed in a nearby chair. T.K yanked a tissue from a box next to Kari's bed and wiped Ken's brow.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ken replied, taking the tissue from T.K. "Thanks."

T.K smiled. "Sure. Davis, you take Ken home. I'll stay with Kari."

Davis opened his mouth to protest but Ken beat him to the punch.

"It's okay, I'll walk home."

"No," Davis sighed, defeated. "I'll walk you home. You shouldn't be by yourself right now."

When Davis and Ken left, T.K sat on a chair next to Kari's bed.

"You'll be okay," he told her, taking her hand. With that, T.K lied his head on her arm and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Getting Back at Tai

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Time: Four years ago**_

_**Location: Digital World, in sewers**_

"What's going on?" Tentomon panicked as he glowed purple and pink.

"It's okay, Tentomon, calm down," Kari said as the pink light around her was absorbed by Tentomon. Kari slumped to her knees. Izzy ran over to her.

"I'm fine," she said before he could ask. Izzy bit his lip, but he believed her. The purple light from his crest faded too, it was being absorbed by Tentomon.

"What's going on?" the bug digimon asked.

"That's the same thing that happened to me not long ago," Koromon said.

"Are you saying he's going to warp digivolve?" Izzy asked, and just as he did, Tentomon was completely surrounded in a bright light: this one was golden. The light grew larger and larger until it was lost as big as the sewers itself.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to-!"

Izzy shielded his eyes against the light; even Chaosdramon stopped his rampaging to watch.

"HercalesKabuterimon!"

"Look at that," Kari said as Izzy helped her to her feet. "He looks like a giant golden beetle."

"That's HercalesKabuterimon," Koromon informed them. "He's the mega level from of Tentomon. His Mega Electro Shocker and Giga Scissor Claw will make you wish you brought bug spray."

"Hercales," Izzy muttered. "Kabuterimon?"

"It's your digimon," Kari smiled. "And he was born without the use of knowledge."

A smile slowly crept on Izzy's face. "Woohoo! Go get him HercalesKabuterimon!"

"With pleasure," the large golden digimon said. His golden armor spread apart on his back, and four white wings appeared, carrying through the sewers to Chaosdramon.

"Giga Scissor Claw," HercalesKabuterimon said. His large pincers chopped at Chaosdramon, capturing him.

"Mega Electro Shocker."

Chaosdramon was electrocuted by the blast, and he exploded into pieces of digital dust. Izzy jumped up and down with Kari as HercalesKabuterimon glowed again, this time into a tiny figure that landed in Izzy's arms.

"How did I do, Izzy?' Motimon asked.

"You did prodigious," Izzy said, hugging him.

"That was awesome," Kari said, making the little digimon blush. After a few rounds of laughter, footsteps were heard in the distance.

"Kari!" came a voice.

"Tai!" Kari called back. "We're over here."

_Great_, Izzy thought, is smile fading. Now _he comes back_.

_**Time: Present**_

_**Location: Naples, Italy**_

"Carina! I can't hold on any longer! I'm going to slide off!" ((Just a little note, Carina's name is pronounced 'chah-ree-nah'))

"Almost there, Matt! Just hang on."

Izzy laughed from the side door of the motor scooter. Matt was sitting behind Carina, hands around her waist.

"I can tell you that do this _all_ the time!" Izzy called over the howling wind. Carina looked at him and nodded.

"How else do you expect me to get to school? This is the _only_ legal way to get to school."

"And driving a motor scooter at the age of eleven is legal?" Matt shouted. Carina smirked.

"We're almost there," Carina said. "Do you see the stadium?"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "You can stop now, we can make it in there from here!"

"Are you crazy?" Carina yelled. "This is the one chance I get to see a live soccer game."

"Don't tell me she's going to drive _into_ the stadium?" Matt asked Izzy. Izzy shrugged. Sure enough, Carina managed to drive past the ticket vendor and security guards.

"I can tell Carina isn't going to have the clearest criminal record," Matt muttered. Izzy laughed.

"You'd be surprised these days."

Carina stopped the bike and jumped off. Izzy climbed out of the side car and Matt slid off, a little bow legged.

"Remind me never to get a motorcycle, motor scooter, motor car, or motor anything."

"I'll make sure to tell you the moment you get that convertible you wanted so much," Izzy said. But now, we have to find Tai."

Matt and Izzy ran through double doors and found it led to the bottom of the stadium.

"30 seconds until the middle of the game," Matt said. "That'll give us time to talk to him."

"We want more than just talk," Izzy said as the timer continued to tick down.

"Wow, they're amazing, aren't they?" Matt said, taking a stab at starting a conversation.

"Remind me never to listen to Sora," Izzy said. Matt frowned at him.

"Why? Because we ran into a crazy little Italian girl? At least she got us here."

"Yeah," Izzy replied. "And I prefer motor scooter over the digital portal."

"I dunno," Matt said. "They both seem the same to me."

The clock honked as it reached 00:00. Matt pointed.

"There he is."

"He's coming this way," Izzy said. Tai was sweating and panting; he returned to the bench by the doors and wiped his head with a towel.

"Tai."

Tai jumped and his mouth opened wide as he saw them. "Izzy! Matt! What are you doing here?"

"That's the question I was about to ask you."

Tai blinked in surprise. "Izzy? Are you mad at me?"

Matt managed to get Tai behind the double doors and away from the crowds in the stadium. Izzy poked Tai's chest angrily.

"You didn't tell us where you were!" Izzy snapped.

"I thought I did," Tai said. "I could've sworn I said something-"

"You didn't tell us a few days ago," Izzy interrupted. "And now Kari's in trouble!"

"What happened?" Tai asked. Anger bubbled inside Izzy. Why didn't Tai sound more worried? Izzy clenched his fists.

"She's in a coma, Tai," Matt muttered. Tai paled.

"What? But how?"

"If you would've been around, you would know!" Izzy said. He snapped. Before Izzy knew it, he brought his fist back and hit Tai right in his nose. Tai gasped as he clutched his nose and fell backwards, skidding a bit on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Tai," Izzy said as he and Matt ran over to Tai. Tai moved his hand and examined the blood on it. His nose was bleeding like crazy.

"My goodness, Izzy," Tai said. "No wonder you never fight. I thought I was going to die with that punch."

"No you didn't," Izzy said, helping Tai to his feet. "And I'm sorry, but you were provoking me."

"That's not it," Tai said, looking at Izzy. "Something happened four years ago in the sewers. You weren't too happy then."

"I'm going to look for our driver," Matt said, and he left them. Izzy looked away.

"It's nothing."

"Did…Kari do something to you?" Tai frowned.

"No!" Izzy shouted forcefully. He blushed as he realized he was reckless. "Um, no. Nothing like that."

"Then you have to tell me," Tai said. "You didn't have punched me like that because I didn't know about Kari."

"Well, you didn't," Izzy said. "And you never told us where you were going."

"You're getting off topic," Tai stated. "What happened four years ago?"

Izzy took a deep breath and explained everything. He tried to leave the CPR part out, but Tai had someone wriggled it out of him.

"That's what happened."

"I see," Tai said. "You know, Izzy. Those feelings of doubt you were having about Kari, it isn't because you like her."

"What are you talking about?" Izzy demanded, blushing.

"It's because you think of her as a sister."

Izzy blinked. "A sister?"

"Yeah," Tai said. "I mean, those feelings you have when you brought her back in the sewers, I get those feelings too and I tend to act reckless."

"Just like when you punched me?" Izzy crooned.

"Hey, you got me back," Tai said, wiping the blood off with his shirt. "Well, now that that's done, time to go back to Japan."

"Just like that?" Izzy frowned. "What about the soccer game?"

"Forget it," Tai said. "Now, how do we get back?"

"Here comes Matt with our driver," Izzy replied. Tai's face fell when he saw Carina with Matt.

"That shrimp's going to take us home?"

"That shrimp got us here, didn't she?" Izzy said, feeling at ease. Tai sighed.

"How are we getting home?"

"Through the Digital World," Izzy said, laughing at Tai's expression. "And a motor scooter."

_**Note**: Hey guys! I'm almost done with the story, thanks for being so patient and I hope you continue to read it in the future!_

_-Chelle_


	7. Chapter 6: Finally at Peace

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Time: Four years ago**_

_**Location: Digital World, in sewers**_

"Tai!"

"Kari, Izzy! We thought we heard something!"

Kari looked at Izzy. So many things had happened in the last 20 minutes. Why couldn't they have some sooner when Izzy thought he had lost Kari?

"Nothing happened," Kari shouted back as Sora, Tai, Gatomon, Andromon, Biyomon, T.K, and Patamon came into view. Kari glanced at Izzy and he nodded.

"We've only been resting."

Tai stopped in front of them and the first thing he noticed was Motimon.

"He dedigivolved," Izzy said, following Tai's gaze. "He's a lot more exhausted than I thought."

It was _partially_ true.

"I see you're on your feet," Sora said to Kari.

"Izzy's been taking good care of me," Kari said, nudging him. Izzy nodded. Tai ruffled his hair.

"I knew I could count on you."

"Yeah," Izzy huffed. "I know."

"We've brought herbs for you," Gatomon said, holding up a bunch of flowers. "There's some for Motimon too."

"Thanks," Izzy said as he fed some to his in-training digimon. Soon enough, Tentomon and Kari were buzzing around happily, full of energy.

"Are we ready to go?" Kari and T.K asked.

"Let's," Sora said, looking around. "The sewer system is still moving, if we don't escape soon, we'll be toast."

"Gatomon?" Kari asked as her crest glowed. The cat glowed and stretched.

"Gatomon digivolve to…"

"Patamon?" T.K asked as his digivice glowed. The little digimon glowed too.

"Patamon digivolve to…"

"Your turn Biyomon," Sora said. The pink bird nodded as she glowed.

"Biyomon digivolve to: Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to…"

"Angewomon!"

"Angemon!"

"Garudomon!"

"Hang on kids," Angewomon said as she, Angemon, and Gerudomon gathered up the kids, Tentomon, and Koromon and escaped the sewer system. They were finally moving on to Spiral Mountain, where the last Dark Master, Piedmon, was lurking.

**Final Chapter**

_**Time: Present**_

_**Location: Kari's memories**_

"You're not weak!"

"Then why am I stuck here, Yolei? Why?"

"Because the darkness is testing you, Kari," Yolei said stubbornly. "You saw how it was in the Dark Ocean; it only wants to test you. Every time you say dumb stuff like that you're letting it win!"

Kari looked up at her. "Yolei…you really think I can do it?"

"No!" Yolei shouted. "I _KNOW_ you can do it! You said yourself the darkness doesn't scare you. Letting yourself get killed by the darkness only proves you don't care about anyone."

"But I do," Kari said.

"What was that?" Yolei asked, one hand on her ear.

"I said I do!" Kari said strongly. As she did, a bright light emerged from Kari's heart.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked.

"It's Izzy," Kari said, smiling. "He's revealed the dark memory to Tai."

Yolei looked at Kari's cheerful face.

"I'm ready to return now," Kari said. Yolei smiled.

"Great, I am too."

Kari took Yolei's hand as pink, red and green lights rained down on them. Yolei looked up and smiled. Yolei was them swallowed by the lights and felt herself flying up.

* * *

"Japanese boy, you sure you don't need to go to a hospital?"

"Oh shut up and keep driving," Tai moaned as he pushed the white blood-stained towel into his nose. Izzy laughed.

"I could make one mean bully."

"You shut up too," Tai groaned. "Mom's going to kill me."

"Tell her you got hit by a rogue soccer ball," Matt suggested. He was sitting behind Carina again, and Izzy and Tai had managed to squeeze into the side car with Tai's luggage.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us you were going to Italy," Matt said.

Tai shrugged. "I guess I was too exited to mention it. Either way, we have to get back to Kari."

"_Now_ she's your concern?" Izzy said. Tai looked at him, his grin hidden under the towel.

"Wasn't that what that punch was for?"

Izzy nodded as the motor scooter slowed down.

"My parents will be home soon," Carina said, hoping off of the scooter. "We have to hurry!"

Izzy, Matt, and Tai thundered upstairs and headed through the portal.

"_Arrivederci_!" Carina called after them as they were sucked into the Digital World.

"That's the last time I _ever_ hang out with international digidestined!" Matt called. ((_**Note**: sorry Matt, but you haven't met Rosa yet:P this is before the World Tour episodes_))

"It wasn't so bad," Izzy said. He froze. "None of us have a D-terminal?"

Matt frowned. "Only the new kids do."

"There's no need for that," Tai said, pointing to the sky. "Sora's here."

Izzy looked up and saw Birdramon flying in their direction.

"How'd you know we were coming?" Izzy asked as the trio ran to Sora.

"I didn't," Sora said. "T.K's sent me an email. Kari's awake! I was afraid I was going to have to scan Italy to find you guys, but here you are. Hurry up!"

Matt and Izzy looked at each other, but then hopped on Birdramon and returned home.

* * *

A bright light invaded T.K's eyelids as he jerked awake. He didn't know what the cause of it was, but he realized Kari was glowing, and that Yolei was standing next to him.

"That was weird," Yolei muttered.

"Hey!" T.K said. "Welcome back! I take it you being back is a good thing?"  
"Go email Sora," Yolei said. "I'll watch Kari."

T.K nodded and left Kari's room. Yolei sat in the chair previously occupied by T.K and sighed. Kari moaned slightly as she slowly woke up. Yolei smiled.

"Welcome back, Kar-Kar."

Kari smiled. "Don't ever call me that again."

Yolei's smile widened. "'Kay."

"I had a strange dream," Kari said. "You were in it. You helped to bring me back."

"Oh really?" Yolei said, acting surprised. "What did I say in this dream?"

"You said," Kari replied, turning to look at the ceiling. "That you really cared for me, and that you'd help me get through the darkness inside of me." Kari turned to look at Yolei. "Pretty silly, huh?"

"No, not at all," Yolei replied, hating Kari's modesty and stubbornness. "I really will help you."

This seemed to convince Kari and she smiled. "Okay. And thanks Yolei, for everything."

"No problem," Yolei replied as the hospital door opened up.

"If you want another DNA digivolution partner, I'll understand," Kari remarked sitting up as T.K, Ken, and Davis walked into the room.

"Are you kidding me?" Yolei asked. "Haven't you learned yet, Kari? Sometimes you have to be selfish, sometimes you have to ignore other peoples' opinions for once and just do what you want. And besides, destiny has already linked us together. And, I want to be your DNA partner forever."

"Yolei," Kari replied, tears in her eyes. The two girls hugged each other, crying into each other's shoulders.

"Wah, wah, wah! This sentimental moment is making me sick," Davis pouted.

"I'm surprised you know the meaning of 'sentimental,'" Yolei teased. Kari giggled.

"Hey, don't embarrass me in front of Kari like that," Davis whined.

"Still chasing after my sis, Davis?"

Davis jumped as the hospital door opened and three more people walked in.

"Tai!" Kari exclaimed. "Sora! Izzy!"

"Hey sis," Tai said, walking next to Kari's bed and hugging her. "Sorry I wasn't here before."

Kari opened her mouth to say 'it's okay Tai, I understand' but instead she followed Yolei's advice. "Between me and soccer you picked soccer. I could've died Tai!"

"I said I was sorry," Tai said, frowning. Kari then laughed.

"Your nose, Tai!"

Tai touched his nose and looked at his fingers. He moaned at the pool of blood in his hand.

"Ugh, let's just say, don't _ever_ push Izzy too far to the edge."

Izzy laughed. "I told you never to mess with an elite hacker!"

"Who are we talking about, Tentomon?" T.K said. The room was erupted in laughter and then died down as Kari closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"We should go," Sora said, grabbing Tai's arm. "We have to clean that up."

"We have tests to study for, right T.G?" Davis said, pulling T.K with him.

"You just don't want me to stay with Kari!" T.K moaned as he was pulled out of the room after Tai and Sora. Ken and Yolei looked at each other as they left Kari's room.

"So, you want to go eat somewhere?" Ken said uncomfortably.

"Are you asking me out?" Yolei asked, ecstatic. "I'd love to! Let's go!"

Izzy smiled as two-by-two they left the room. Izzy turned to look at Kari's sleeping angelic face and he sighed. He walked over to the hospital door but paused as Kari started talking in her sleep.

"Thanks for coming Tai," she said, sleeping. "I missed you. Thanks for saving me too, Izzy. My two big brothers."

Izzy felt peace spread through him. He felt happier than he had ever been in four years. Izzy walked over to Kari, placed a small kiss on her forehead, then shut off the lights as he left the room.


	8. Epilouge

_**You are my Sunshine…**_

_**Epilogue**_

_**Time: 2 days later…**_

"Kari honey, someone's at the door for you!"

"I'll be right there!" Kari called back at her mom.

"I wonder who it is," Yolei asked. Sora, Matt, Tai, and Mimi giggled. It was a small gathering at Tai's house partly because Mimi came down from America for a few visiting days. Kari got up and walked to the front door. Tai, Sora, Yolei, Matt, and Mimi all cramped together watching from Kari and Tai's bedroom door. Kari opened the front door and blinked in surprise.

"I thought you were at a science convention with Ken?"

"They cancelled," Izzy Izumi replied as he walked into the house.

"Oh," Kari said. "Would you like to join us?"

"No," Izzy said, holding the front door open. "I'm just visiting for a few minutes. Kari, I have to tell you something that happened four years ago-"

"I almost died," Kari said. "And you brought me back with CPR."

Izzy bit his lip, astounded. "Yes, how did you know?"

"It gives 'recurring dreams' a whole new meaning," Kari said, smiling. "I never got the chance to thank you."

Izzy shook his head. "Don't. If it wasn't for your advice, you wouldn't be standing there right there."

Kari smiled. "So, is that it?"

"Um, basically," Izzy said. "Well, I guess I've got to go."

"Wait," Kari said. Izzy turned to look at her, and Kari planted a kiss on his cheek. Muffled giggles could be heard from behind Kari's bedroom door.

"Take care, Oni-san," Kari said. ('Oni-san' is 'big brother')

Izzy smiled back at her as the door shut slowly. "I'll see you later, little sis!"

--------------------------------

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

_But please, don't take my sunshine away."_

_-Traditional Folk Song, 'You Are my Sunshine'_

_**The End**_


End file.
